Phosphorus-31 nuclear magnetic resonance has been used to characterize the interaction between quinacrine and nucleotides. Phosphorus nmr also gives insight into the environment of the polyphosphate in corynebacterium diphteriae. Proton magnetic resonance spectra of frozen VLDL samples may act as probes for the association within the lipoprotein.